1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine having a display device on which characters are displayed and through which reels can be seen.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional gaming machine, for example, a slot machine, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2001-62032, it is proposed a gaming machine that a player can see symbols formed on reels, which are rotated and stopped, through a display device arranged in front of the reels. Therefore, in a case that pay lines, messages, characters or marks are displayed on the display device in overlapping the symbols of the reels or in periphery of the symbols of the reels, the reels being seen by the player through the display device, various effects concerning with the reels can be done.
However, the display timing that characters are displayed on the display device in overlapping the symbols of the reels or in periphery of the symbols of the reels is set during rotation of the reels or after the reels are stopped, and display positions of characters are fixed beforehand. Thus, it cannot be conducted effect dynamically correlating characters with the reels.